Omohcao's Final Plan
by x273
Summary: Omochao, who has been the source of most of Eggman's plans, tires of his incompetence and decides to conquer the world on his own.
1. The Plan

Well, here's an interesting angle. Omochao is attempting to take over the world. Advice as to how he will do this would be useful. Not that I don't have a plan prepared - I do - but I'm hoping for a better one. I'll even rewrite the first chapter to accommodate any ideas received Please do not, however, submit any ideas intended as jokes. Despite appearances, this is not a humor fic. He really is taking over the world and no one - arrogant, meddlesome hedgehog, or pompous "genius" is going to stop him! Toss up on whether a certain pink hedgehog will stop him - or join him. Anyone care to vote?  
  
Omochoa's Final Plan  
  
My name is Omochao, future ruler of the world. Those fools think that Eggman is the true threat - bah! Eggman couldn't plot his way out of a paper bag (A/N: I have fallen to using clichés - ouch.). I have been the true source of those plans for years. The few times I was not involved have been disastrous. Take the recent ARK incident for example - I could have told you that he needed to gather more information, but nooooo, he needed to go out and prove that he could take over the world on his own. forgetting how unstable Gerald was in the end, and nearly destroying us all. Well. I may have survived, but even I wouldn't trust my shields to hold at those levels.  
  
Sigh. I suppose I may have been partly to blame. If I hadn't called him an incompetent fool after the Green Hill incident, maybe he would have consulted me first. But I digress.  
  
Having unsuccessfully attempted to control the world through Eggman - or to find a more competent catspaw to work through - I have decided to rule the world myself. I have already composed a plan that should work. First, I stab Eggman in the back and imprison him. That fool has ruined to many plans to be trusted with any role in this one. Then I steal his designs and relocate the base to a more secure location. Following this, I attempt to eliminate Sonic the hedgehog and any of his companions that are with him. Whether I succeed in this or not, I proceed to use Eggman's designs to mass- produce an unstoppable army of robots. Without Sonic's protection, the world will soon fall.  
  
If my initial attempt to neutralize Sonic fail, then things rapidly become more complex and dangerous. First, I would need to acquire the Master Emerald, requiring a confrontation with Knuckes, or the seven Chaos Emeralds, requiring a global scavenger hunt that I would be ill-prepared for, to power some of Eggman's more energy-intensive devices. The first line of attack will be the hunter-seeker robots. These devices, when activated, relentlessly pursue and terminate their targets. They come in a multitude of forms, designed to blend in with the environment, range in size from a basketball to a person. They are lightly armed, with a single laser of average power, but are heavily shielded. It is doubtful that Sonic could destroy them unassisted. If he attempts to run - doubtful, given his confrontational nature - they will pursue. They are nearly as fast as Sonic himself, and unlike him, require no rest, making his capture inevitable.  
  
If they fail, a more. unpleasant method would need to be employed. A series of robots designed to be identical to his comrades would be employed to get close to him and then to neutralize him. This I hope to avoid, given the troublesome nature of employing such tactics.  
  
Finally, if all else fails, there is a device that I could use to snatch victory away from utter defeat. It's a variation of the Ultimate destroyer, programmed to eliminate all hedgehogs, although most likely I would concede defeat rather than use it. Still, it might make a good bluff.  
  
The time is right. I will rule! 


	2. Phase 1

A/N: Well, good reviews so far. But only one vote on the Amy thing! Come on, vote, it's a piece of cake! AHHHHHHH! ANOTHER CLICHÉ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cough Alright then. Anywho, anyone want to vote on whether I write a humor fic based on the same idea? But if I do one, it will NOT bash Omochao in any way. Bear that in mind if you vote.  
  
Well, I certainly didn't expect to update this soon. But, given the level of feedback, and boredom I decided to write more. (sees people heading for the hills.) little anime teardrop thingy.. I need to learn emoticons. Also, this Author Note has a lot of jokes for a non-humor fic doesn't it? Looks back at note. Geez what a mess! Er. on with Chapter 2!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or devices mentioned in this story. I meant to mention this in the last one, but forgot. Don't sue/arrest me. G.U.N. robots show up "You're under arrest! Come with us!" No I'm innocent! I have a story to finish! Akjsfhoasdf signal lost.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
A/N: 3rd person Omochao's perspective, unless otherwise stated. That's bloody obvious so why did I bother mentioning it.  
  
"Well, the time is right. The world's forces are weak, Sonic and the others are focused on enjoying peace, and Eggman views me as a trusted ally. Without Eggman's arrogance and poor tactical decisions in the way, no one can stop me. So why am I so worried? Must just be nerves. It's the first time I'm going to be fighting on my own. Maybe another ally would be a good idea*. Then they take the fall if something goes wrong.. NO! Nothing will go wrong this time! But if it does, your technological advantage will be lost."Omochao thought, the debate repeating through his mind as he made the journey to Eggman's base.  
  
After arriving at the base, he attempted to unlock the door to enter the inner area of the base, where the lab, and Eggman, lay, wondering for the millionth time why the military doesn't just nuke the place. Finding that the door till didn't open, he tried the locks again. Pondering this, he decided his best course of action was to bang on the door loudly yelling for Eggman to unlock the door, knowing that his cameras would likely pick up the unusual behavior.  
  
After about 15 minutes, he glared at the door and turned around, deciding to find the keys. Then he heard a door open. He turned around, delighted to be able to bypass such an unnecessarily dangerous step, only to discover that instead of the door, a small concealed panel had opened beside it. It was a 2-way video comlink,. On the screen was Eggman. He did not seem pleased to see his old partner.  
  
Suddenly, Omochao remembered how things had ended that day on Green Hill, and became very worried.  
  
"So. I see that you have decided to come to the 'incompetent fool' after all. Haven't I 'ruined enough of your plans' already? I see that you haven't conquered the world yet. Do you blame that on me too?" Eggman said, in a cold controlled rage - he must have noticed me as soon as I walked in. Somehow, it was worse than if he was in an uncontrollable white-hot rage, the kind where the lunatic smashes a beer bottle on the table, and charges an army of police officers, or where the cubicle worker snaps and shoots up the office. No, this was worse, this was the kind where the worker poisons the punch at the Christmas party, and the type by which kingdoms rise and fall. This was the rage that channels into genius and madness, and fuels vendettas that last generations. This was what Omochao would have overcome if his plan was to suceed.  
  
Suddenly, he felt that this may not have been the best of ideas.  
  
"Yes, I have returned." Omochao responded, ignoring the deliberate jab "Do I have any choice in the matter? You control all of the resources that I need to take over the world. And the expertise."  
  
"I should stop here." Omochao thought. All his skills of manipulation were screaming at him to test the water, to feel out the situation. Eggman clearly took the break hard - he needed to find out how he could salvage the situation, and avoid the need to take the base by force. If he did that, Eggman would destroy the experiments and escape before he got anywhere near him.  
  
But, with a slowly dawning horror he heard himself say "but you were in the wrong Eggman. After all, who continued the charge, even after seeing Sonic on the field."  
  
And suddenly felt like strangling himself  
  
"And who gave that order?" Eggman demanded, the cold rage he possessed turning hot.  
  
"Well I certainly didn't mean after he was there! You were a commander! You evaluate the situation and react to it based on your judgment of the situation! And if you feel that the situation has changed since that order has been given, then you react and justify it later!"  
  
"If I'm going to fail, I'm not going to go out while this arrogant windbag attacks my suitability to make command decisions because of his mistakes" Thought Omochao angrily, knowing full well that by engaging in this argument he may be doing irreparable harm to his cause.  
  
"I had the prototype X45's out there! They were specifically designed to handle the situation! They were unstoppable! It was only YOUR folly that prevented them from claiming their glory!! YOUR mistakes!!!! YOUR inability to accept when you are wrong!!!!!!" Eggman ranted, seeming fully the mad genius his opponents claimed.  
  
"MY inability to accept when I am wrong?" Omochao countered, no longer caring if he succeeded or not in taking the base "What of yours? The X45 model was clearly unready for field testing! Or did you not notice how a full third of them never even made it to combat? You speak of how my folly stole your glory but did you not see how they barely managed a one to one casualty rate, even before Sonic arrived? Or how you're prized creation Metal Sonic got torn to pieces attempting to rally his troops during the rout, crying at the end that you betrayed them, leaving them to be destroyed in a hopeless cause? Yet here and now, you declare that they were MY mistakes, and MY failures? If you want to learn who lost us the war look at yourself, Eggman." Feeling drained, he turned to leave.  
  
"Wait." Eggman said, sounding equally drained.  
  
Omochao stopped and turned back towards him. "What?"  
  
"Perhaps I was to blame. That battle cost us a lot, and not just in resources. It cost us a lot in spirit. Come on in, and we'll talk on old times, and on new futures." He said, sounding like the wise professor that he considered himself, and that his closest companions once thought him, in the days before Green Hill.  
  
Omochao entered, suddenly sickened at the reality of what he was about to do, killing the man that once saved him.  
  
But there was no turning back now. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Suddenly, I do not feel like a good person writing this. In fact I feel very guilty. So what do you think? Good, bad, terrible? Do you think I should have changed the Green Hill battle argument? Think Eggman would have been more difficult to persuade? Omochao wouldn't have had doubts? Too long? Too short? Too dramatic, not dramatic enough? Should I change categories, change ratings? Should I shut up about potential problems?  
  
Okay, one last thing - should I write a story about the Green Hill battle, or the war it took place in, or should I let it take place in your imaginations? And remind me never to use word's footnotes or endnotes again.  
  
* A/N: A blatantly obvious message telling you to VOTE PEOPLE! Please? Okay, sorry, last time I mention it in-story.. 


End file.
